


灰度

by qiantang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiantang/pseuds/qiantang
Summary: 无能力au





	灰度

Sirius.Black/Remus.lupin

军官犬／医生狼

Warning:

药物，车震，限制高潮，失禁

“为了不辜负你的期望，好人坏人，我都可以做到位。”

Chapter. 1

他确定自己看见了那个身影，绝不会认错。

这家酒馆亦是此地著名的玩场，不同于外面的寒凉，有酒的地方向来温暖的多，加上鱼龙混杂，熙攘喧闹，在这样的销魂处里莱姆斯以为找人会花一番力气，结果证明是他想的太多。

七年过去，岁月依旧给了这个人如此之多的偏爱，没有半分的衰颓，反而愈加迷人，让人移不开眼，他坐在赌牌桌的拐角，长腿交叠，皮革质地的长筒军靴硬而生冷，腰间的佩枪泛出金属光泽，略长的黑色卷发比年轻时服帖了不少，他丢开了手中的筹码，转而燃了一支雪茄，烟尾明灭之间吐出来的浑浊雾气模糊掉了他的神色，或许是莱姆斯的眼神过于专注，他忽然抬头向莱姆斯的方向望了一眼。

卢平不确定他有没有认出自己，毕竟这几年落魄的多了，他低下头装作整理自己的大衣，手指摸进自己的口袋，冰冷的触感提醒他，那是一把老式的短刃，他知道自己不是搞暗杀的料子，只能在酒馆等赌牌散场，届时人多又混乱，可以轻易的捅黑刀。

只要有机会，他必须确保一击得手。

莱姆斯抿了一口茶水，只觉得时间过的越来越慢，在等待的煎熬里熟悉的疼痛和焦虑又漫上来，他有些喘不过气，此时侍者刚好端过来一杯附赠的伏特加，他想都没想就一口喝了下去，辛辣的液体顺着喉咙一路烧进自己的胃，他剧烈咳嗽起来，在模糊的视线里有人递给了他纸巾，莱姆斯接过去了，他逐渐的镇定，并伸手向帮他的人表示感谢。给他纸巾的年轻人回握了他的手，主动靠近他，半搂上他的腰，并主动倒了一杯茶水推到他面前。

这一整套动作行云流水，莱姆斯呆住了，他这才意识到对面是来干什么的，这里毕竟还是风月场，他从来没有想过这样的调情手段会用在他身上，他看着年轻人亮闪闪的眼睛有些好笑，直接站起来打算换座位走人，他只走了一步，双腿就开始发软，在他没来得及做反应之前，青年及时的拉了他一把。

“别拒绝的这么快”

青年换个姿势，把莱姆斯扶到皮质座椅上，莱姆斯知道自己不对劲，或许是那杯酒里加了东西，他逐渐提不起力气，眼前全是大片灯光的昏昏黯黯，身上还不停的发热，背后已经出了一层薄汗，他克制住自己的颤抖，半趴在酒桌台上抖抖索索的摸向大衣口袋，他想警告这个牛皮糖一样的年轻人，叫他滚远一点，却又说不出话，一张口只剩微弱的喘息。

青年慢条斯理的阻止了他的动作，想把他带进怀里，莱姆斯察觉到了，他用力的推拒，推攘之间碎了一个玻璃杯子，费力之下终于拿出口袋里的短刃抵住了牛皮糖无声的警告他，这个时候已经顾不上失态了，他只想摆脱掉这个麻烦。

莱姆斯觉得自己的运气太差了，计划好的暗算不成反倒赔了老本，他只好提前收手，估算着自己应该还有力气走出酒馆大门。

他撑着往后只退了几步，就彻底的垮了，脚步虚浮的要命，腿一软就要摔下去，他跌进一个温暖的怀抱里。

熟悉的声音贴着他的耳朵传过来，他抖了一下，反而被搂的更紧。

“你怎么狼狈成这样？莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯半瘫软在男人怀里，连句话都说不出来，舌头打结了一样，他只恨今天出门没有找吉卜赛女巫好好的占卜一把，如何竟倒霉成这样，连站都站不稳，更不要想和眼前人拼刺刀了，来人也没再问什么，短暂的停滞之后就半搂半抱的把他扶起来往外走，莱姆斯伸手扯住了来人的羊绒袍子，情急之下终于叫出了他的名字：“小天狼星布莱克！”

黑色卷发的长官把人带进自己的车里，用力的关上车门，语气里是惯有的不耐烦：“是我，别喊这么大声，我听得见。”

莱姆斯靠在后座的侧拐角 背对着布莱克摸索自己的口袋，那把刀，刀在哪里？他实在想不起来，手抖的厉害，他知道自己没什么希望了。

车内的颠簸加剧了眼前的晕眩，他低声咳嗽起来，身上的温度似乎越来越高，意识涣散中似乎微小的触碰都能让他难受的要命，莱姆斯转而去解自己的衣服扣子，解到一半的时候他的手腕被人牢牢扣住了，有人在叫他的名字，莱姆斯挣脱不掉，这个时候他什么都听不进去，身上越来越热，旧伤口又在发痒，忍受不了的他只能混乱的去求西里斯放手。

“嗨，莱姆斯，你还能听得见吗？”布莱克把人拉到怀里，灰色眼睛里是尽然的隐忍，他把莱姆斯微微汗湿的头发撩到一边，帮他把大衣脱掉，试图更好的安抚他：“我们等会就到家了，不能再脱衣服了，外面很冷。”

莱姆斯此时已经被情热烧的有点不清醒了，但依旧很听话，或许是没力气再乱动，他靠在西里斯的肩膀上一句话也不说，安静的让布莱克起疑，他侧过身微微拉开一点距离，他看见莱姆斯湛蓝的眼睛里起了水雾，有些眼泪还没有掉下来，颤巍巍的挂在睫毛上，再一点点的被眨掉。

这刺疼了布莱克先生的心，在失而复得的复杂情绪里，他的确的心疼了，他以为自己油盐不进，早就是一柄玄铁煅成的刀剑，可是这个人是例外。

这个人曾经承担了未来的期许，挚友的信任，少年的秘密，情动的意乱神迷，曾经是他指尖停留过的最漂亮的一只蝶，以为能飞过广袤岁月的一片海。

在恒河沙数的命途里，他是流云点染的一滴坠露，可以扰乱心绪的湖。

他以为再也见不到的人真切的出现在他怀里，脆弱的神情比他见过的任何时候都要适合接吻。

布莱克情不自禁的吻过去，浓郁又甘甜的气息一点点化开，比枫糖浆还要勾人，卢平的抵抗被他轻易的压制下去，可他舍不得再欺负下去了，于是他抬头，黑色卷发滑蹭过莱姆斯的侧脸。

布莱克轻轻的吻掉了那双眼睛里的水珠，得到自由的莱姆斯控制不住的用手隔着衣服在蹭自己的下身，在断断续续的喘息里，布莱克解掉了自己的羊绒袍子，莱姆斯的皮带被抽掉之后他拽开了裤子拉链，裤子纽扣在大力拉扯之下早就崩坏了，他探进去握住了莱姆斯早就硬挺的性器，滚热的温度蕴着勾连的欲望，他毫不客气的握住性器揉弄，缓慢的从性器细致的抚摸到下面的卵袋，莱姆斯呻吟着，把腿张的更开，这样的反应无疑取悦了长官先生，他的指尖在性器前端的尿道孔打转，时不时的往里面轻轻的刮两下，性器明显的更坚挺起来，龟头处在不停的淌前液，湿滑的，黏腻的，搅浑着不可抑制的痒。

莱姆斯喘息的更加厉害，布莱克变本加厉的揉弄，在龟头处不厌其烦的拨弄揉捻，他沾取了湿滑的前液的同时去刮蹭尿道口，像是要把每一道褶皱都抚平的力道去挑逗不停往外吐水的阴茎，莱姆斯在他怀里轻微的挣扎了几下，仰头露出脆弱的颈部，一股白浊射在布莱克的手里，周围的冷空气沾染了浓重的荷尔蒙气息，双方都有点失控，他清楚的看见莱姆斯高潮后失神的表情，脱力让那双湛蓝色的眼睛迷失在来势汹汹的情潮里，连呻吟都变了调，被人蹂躏的性感更胜往日。

但终究他忍住了继续掠夺的欲望。

开车的副官不敢往后看，但后面暧昧的呻吟早就影响到他的注意力，他不住的往挡板的后视镜瞄上几眼，以至于刚到地点他就猛踩了刹车，觉得被冒犯的长官毫不客气的踹了司机座位一脚：“滚回去。”

副官知道这实在不是久留之地，他找了个僻静地停车，走得时候把车窗升的严实。

丢掉了最后一层顾虑的长官解掉了碍事的皮带，他把莱姆斯翻了过去，把裤子退到膝盖的地方，埋进抱枕里的莱姆斯还没来得及出声阻止就被布莱克的动作打断了，黑色卷发的长官拍了一下他光裸的臀部，分开他的腿让他趴好，就着手里的湿淋的精液探向后穴缓慢的磨蹭起来，他探进去两根手指，紧致的甬道紧紧的夹着让他难以活动，他轻微用了点力去抚平里面的皱折，几下的进出之后他蹭过某一点，立刻被夹的更紧了，布莱克不怀好意的一下一下的按压刚才蹭到的地方，手指一圈一圈的打转，卢平的喘息声更急促了，他费力的支起身摆脱掉后面作乱的手，西里斯轻轻的在他腰窝处揉了一把，莱姆斯抖了一下重新摔回去，他偏过头，用掉进陷进里的小兽一样的惊惧的目光看他，西里斯知道他揉了莱姆斯最受不了了的地方，他屁股里甚至湿的更加厉害，布莱克手上的动作没停，按住敏感点缓慢的摩擦起来，语气里嘲弄的意味明显。

“你这模样不像是被暗算了，分明天赋异禀。”他俯下身舔过莱姆斯的耳朵，低低的喊他“Moony”。

这是一个相当久远的爱称，熟悉又陌生的声音几乎把莱姆斯拉回十几年前，那时候他们的感情牢不可破，却纯情的连接吻都要踌躇不决，这更勾起他的羞耻来，他把脸埋进羊绒袍子里，半天憋出来一句废话。

“别这样，够了。”

西里斯没有理会他的抗议，重重的把人按了下去，抽回手脱下裤子迅速的插入顶到底，在湿软的甬道里不断的调整角度捅进去，在一次的顶弄里找到了新鲜又敏感的地方，卢平闷哼一声，抖的更厉害，过度的刺激和折磨夺走了他仅剩不多的体力，敏感的甬道开始收缩，大量的清液从他体内流了出来，他咬住了下唇，想让自己剧烈的喘息平复下来。

西里斯俯下身去舔吻身下人的唇角，莱姆斯察觉到了，他抿着唇偏过头躲开了这个吻，西里斯没再强求他，只用力的顶了他一下，舔咬侧颈的时候在锁骨上留下一个清晰的咬痕，在一个用力的挺动之后，他大概是顶到了前列腺，又酸又麻，这几乎要了莱姆斯的命，他支撑不住的从座椅上滑下去，伏趴在地上，后腰塌陷下去，西里斯不再客气，把人按在车后座的软垫里大开大合的用力操他，抵着敏感点碾压，一波接着一波夹杂着痛楚的快感七零八落的堆积起来，逼的莱姆斯不由自主地呻吟出声，想到酒馆里的小流氓和司机的眼神忍不住就更加暴戾，死死扣住了他的腰，把他从车底拽起来，恶意的往他前列腺上碾，浅浅的抽出来一点就立刻捅回去，抹不掉的欲望附在身体里，从最阴暗的滋生出来，像半腐烂的木头里冒出来的植物，又仿佛渴望已久，有如埋藏在余烬里的火点在叫嚣着燃烧。

莱姆斯忍了又忍，他已经准备好了第二次的高潮，在他急切的得到解放之前，布莱克对着他的性器前端捏了一把，这一拧很有技巧，准确，狠辣，足够把即将得到释放的精液迎头痛击回去，出手后的瞬间使莱姆斯僵硬了身体低叫了一声，莱姆斯还不想把自己弄坏，他抬眼看了布莱克，蓝眼睛里全是明显的慌乱。

“没有理由，我不准而已。”他细碎的吻落在莱姆斯的侧颈，灰色的眼睛藏有的温柔如同春风化雪，他用领带绕着莱姆斯的性器根部打了一个结，用诱哄的语气，半真半假的说:“除非我得到一个吻。”

莱姆斯没说话，得不到回应的长官无所谓的怂怂肩，依旧没有打算给刚被限制过高潮的人任何适应的时间，只握着他的腰挺身，专心致力于把过于紧致的甬道一点一点操松操软。莱姆斯受不住了，在这个要紧的关头上，因兴奋而不断收缩的腹部挤压着满载的膀胱，急于释放的强烈欲望变成尿意刺激着他敏感的神经，西里斯制住了他的挣扎，故意的按压他的小腹，这使得莱姆斯痛苦不堪，难以忍耐的感觉折磨着他的理智，让他不断地放松又缩紧自己的内部的甬道。

长官不依不饶的继续挺动下去，抵着敏感点细致的碾磨，莱姆斯捂住了自己的肚子，弓起身反复的抽气，被再一次的顶上前列腺的时候他没力气再叫了，滚烫的白色液体激射进来，痛苦里充满了没办法忽视的快感，纯粹的，从骨头里无法消除的痒，很快吞噬了疼痛，并且引伸出更多的难耐的渴求，逼着他去高潮，他用头发去蹭西里斯的侧肩，等长官靠过来的时候他去碰了西里斯的唇角，蜻蜓点水的一个吻。

布莱克解掉了性器上的领带，用手握住了他的阴茎，指尖拨开铃口，撩拨着他已经极度敏感的尿道口，取消掉禁锢的性器意犹未尽的兴奋起来，西里斯只撩拨了两下，酥麻的快感再一次从下体传到了他的大脑让他不由自主地战栗，他艰难的喘息，白浊射出来之后释放出来的大量液体，酥麻的刺激让他闭上眼羞耻的说不出来话。

屁股里的精液混着尿水稀稀落落的从后座的椅子上滴淌下来，结束了吗？他半睁着眼睛无声的询问，眼泪控制不住的往下掉，西里斯叹气，吻吻他发红的眼角。

他说，结束了。

莱姆斯彻底清醒的时候，天色早已大亮了。他全身都不舒服，但终究也没有翻看自己身上到底有多少乱七八糟的痕迹，虽然对昨天的细节不是很清楚，大体上还是记得的。

卧室里没人，仿佛整间屋子都很安静，阳光从窗户里透过高大的乔木枝叶，簌簌的铺散下来，蜜一样的颜色。他没有看见自己的衣裤，就随手捞了件长衬衫穿上，下床的时候他还是有些站不稳，像踩在棉花上，他打开门尽力的往前走了几步，扶着楼梯一点点往下走。

西里斯听到动静就抬头望楼上看，他看着莱姆斯穿着他的衬衣，慢慢悠悠的从卧室下来站在他面前，他的目光落在了衣服遮掩不上的地方，半露出的一片吻痕。

莱姆斯被这样考究的目光看得有些手足无措，幸而这样的沉默没有持续很久，他坐下来主动开口，字斟句酌:“昨天我有点，所以就....”

“我以为这已经翻篇了？”西里斯拿过报纸继续看头版，另一手端着咖啡杯子抿了一口，“可让你在外面乱晃，太危险，不如在这里做我的私人医生，嗯？”

“我医术早就生疏了，不可靠。”

“有你在这里比什么都可靠。”

他微笑着，灰色眼睛里是尽然的温存，一如年少时的自信傲慢，西里斯就是西里斯，或许表面会改动，但底色从来都不会变。

“当然，你想要什么，我都可以给。”


End file.
